Drabbles Final Fantasy VII
by Wayya
Summary: Mes drabbles pour FFVII. En fonction des requêtes et de mes idées, il y aura du gen, du het, du slash... Le rating et le genre est indiqué pour chaque drabble.
1. Masamune

_Ces drabbles sont ouverts aux requêtes : laissez-moi une review ou un mail avec le(s) personnage(s)/pairing(s) voulu(s) ainsi qu'un thème ou un prompt, et je vous écrierait un drabble, aussi vite que mon inspiration et mon emploi du temps me le permettront._

Pour : akito-aya  
Personnages/Pairing : Sephiroth  
Thème/Prompt : aucun  
Genre : général  
Warnings : aucun

* * *

**Masamune**

Sephiroth sait bien ce que les troupes disent dans son dos ; qu'une épée aussi longue doit bien compenser pour _quelque chose_, n'est-ce pas ? Il les laisse faire, puisque les ragots l'indiffère et qu'il est bien conscient que ses hommes ont besoin de démystifier sa légende, de le ramener à un niveau plus humain s'ils veulent trouver le courage de travailler sous ses ordres.

Mais Masamune n'est pas un accessoire qui prête à rire. Sa finesse ne l'empêche pas d'être mortellement acérée. Elle a goûté le sang de milliers de monstres et d'ennemis jusqu'à devenir une extension physique de sa volonté, impitoyable et inflexible. Le temps où ses instructeurs levaient un sourcil dubitatif – mais jamais plus, ayant vite appris qu'on ne contredit pas le génie guerrier de la Shinra – en voyant son arme de prédilection a disparu depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus de professeur.

Ce qu'aucun instructeur n'a jamais soupçonné, et ce que lui-même peine à s'avouer, c'est qu'il n'a pas choisit cette épée pour son équilibre, son fil tranchant ou son éclat menaçant et presque conscient. Sa longueur démesurée lui donne une allonge exceptionnelle. Sephiroth tue de loin, de manière impersonnelle. La dernière vision qu'il consent à son ennemi est un regard moqueur et dédaigneux imprégné de Mako, mais il ne le laisse pas le toucher. Petit à petit, il oublie la sensation d'un contact, que ce soit la caresse d'une main inquiète ou les coups rageurs de celui qui se débat pour survivre. Ce sentiment de supériorité grisant qui l'emporte parfois, est-ce l'invulnérabilité des plus puissants ou l'aliénation qui vient quand les plus simples rapports humains s'effacent de la mémoire ? Certains jours, particulièrement après une magistrale démonstration de force, Sephiroth se sent encore moins humain que ses soldats le prétendent…


	2. Méthode inédite

Pour : modocanis  
Personnages/Pairing : Reno/Rude  
Thème/Prompt : séduction  
Genre : yaoi  
Warnings : R. Thèmes matures.

* * *

**Méthode inédite**

A peine réveillé, Rude contemple le désastre d'un air consterné derrière ses lunettes noires.

Leur 'client' avait été attaché à la chaise en fer, les mains liées derrière le dos. Jusque là, rien de bien anormal, Tseng les ayant autorisés à faire « ce qui serait nécessaire » pour qu'il se mette à table. Non, les choses avaient vraiment dérapé lorsque Reno, qui commençait visiblement à s'ennuyer du silence obstiné du prisonnier, avait proposé une méthode de persuasion 'inédite'. Le processus qui a mené le jeu de séduction (_« Oh, rien de bien grave, juste un peu d'alcool et quelques caresses bien placées, et il en voudra tellement plus qu'il parlera sans se faire prier ! »_) à un strip-tease intégral du rouquin puis, pire, à une session torride de bête à deux dos à même le sol de béton sous les yeux du prisonnier en question lui échappe, mais il suppose qu'il a dû impliquer beaucoup de canettes de bière et un manque de sommeil généralisé.

En attendant, l'autoproclamé 'tortionnaire par le sexe' dort nu comme un ver à côté de lui, et leur victime a profité de la distraction de ses deux gardiens pour se débarrasser de ses liens et se faire la malle. Voilà ce que c'est que de prendre son boulot trop à cœur.


	3. Drabble 3

Pour : Yuumi  
Personnages/Pairing : Tifa et Cloud  
Genre : général  
Notes : Pré/début Advent Children

* * *

Tifa avait été ravie lorsque Cloud avait accepté d'adopter des enfants. De toutes façons, Marlène était déjà si souvent chez eux, avec son père toujours en déplacement ici et là à travers la Planète, que des cris et des jeux d'enfants semblaient déjà une seconde nature de leur foyer. 

Elle avait été encore plus ravie lorsqu'elle avait surprit Cloud en train de jouer avec Denzel ; rien que quelques paniers dans l'arrière-cour derrière le bar entre deux courses, mais Cloud _souriait_ tandis que Denzel courait, criait et sautait, balle en main, avec une joie qui tenait aussi de l'admiration. Elle avait mentalement remercié le garçon, la Planète, la Lifestream, tout ce qui pouvait permettre d'alléger le fardeau du jeune homme.

Puis elle avait réalisé que Cloud avait adopté Denzel par devoir, parce qu'il se sentait responsable des traces noires qui souillaient son front et ses crises de douleurs incontrôlables. Comme un rappel constant du passé.

Elle l'avait pris à partie, violemment. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas enfin prendre le repos qu'il méritait ? Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours une rédemption alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il avait déjà tant fait – plus que quiconque – pour les autres ? Et surtout, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, égoïstement, tout au fond d'elle-même : pourquoi n'en s'ouvrait-il pas à elle, qui était si prête et désireuse de partager ses peines ?

Ce soir, encore, il est parti chasser de vieux démons de son passé. Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne peut pas lui cacher que le Geostigma progresse toujours plus sur son corps. Mais elle se sent si impuissante face à ses murailles, celles qu'elle ne peut détruire à coups de pieds. Elle ne peut que le soutenir de toutes ses forces, et espérer qu'un jour ces démons lui donneront quelque chose qu'elle ne peut lui donner.


End file.
